The primary objective of this study is to determine the effect of Growth Hormone Releasing Peptide-2 (GHRP-2) alone and in combination with Growth Hormone Releasing Hormone (GHRH) in order to study the pathophysiology of decreased Growth Hormone (GH) secretion and to determine abnormal from normal GH secretion in subjects ages 40-80 years.